gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Technical
$1,263,500 $950,000 (after Series A Funding) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Rebel Rusty Rebel Caracara |variants = Technical Aqua Technical Custom |makeyear = |radar_icon = Technical Aqua's radar icon, used during Motor Wars. |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Bobcat (needle) Bobcat Worn (dial texture) |inttxd = Bobcat Worn |carcols = |wheeltype = Off-road |flags = }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = technical |handlingname = TECHNICAL |textlabelname = TECHNICAL |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Technical (Japanese: テクニカル, Tekunikaru) is an armed 2-door pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The truck features a very linear design, similar to that of a fourth generation , however the grille takes more influence from the third generation models. The rear quarter of the vehicle in particular resembles a second generation . In-game, it is essentially a Rusty Rebel equipped with a large on the rear bed, characterized by its unique anti-aircraft optical sight and the cannon's design, as well as a bigger grille/push bar mounted on the front. The underside features a large underbody guard/under-shield which protects the undercarriage and engine bay from damage from rocks and debris when travelling. Its truck bed is loaded with a steel mount platform for the gun. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Technical essentially performs the same as the Rebel and is claimed to feature a V8 diesel engine, sharing a V8 model too, which provides an above-average amount of power to all four wheels and is able to keep the vehicle moving without loss of traction. Because of its increased mass, the Technical is slower in comparison to the standard counterparts, although it also means better grip and traction, resulting in better acceleration and less chances to roll over. ;Weaponry The Technical comes equipped with a 50. caliber machine gun turret, which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles. As it uses the same round as the standard .50 caliber used on the Insurgent Pick-Up's turret, the Technical is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most vehicles in less than twenty. Because of this, and paired with its excellent rotation angle of 360 degrees and elevation angle of between -35 and 45 degrees, the turret provides impeccable defense against helicopters, pursuing cars, and targets at almost below the truck when in elevated areas. However, as a compromise for its power, the gunner is almost completely exposed and may fall off the vehicle in case of a crash, or become vulnerable to gunshots, which can kill the gunner. Players are able to access the mounted machine gun by holding the enter button. GTA Online Overview Technical= V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Turret= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.18 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 333 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTAV-Heists-Update4.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Technical, with a gunner using the turret. GTAV-Heists-Update-20.jpg|Close view of the Technical's gun. GTAV-Rebel-Mounted-Gun.png|A brown Technical. Technical_GTAVe_Gun.png|Detailed view of the gun. Technical_GTAVe_Gunner_Interior.png|First person view of the turret. Technical-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Technical on Warstock Cache & Carry. Technical-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Technical on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants Moving Target Pre-modified variants of the Technical can appear as a random Moving Target vehicle in the Freemode Event, Moving Target, as part of the Freemode Events Update. The vehicles cannot be recreated in regular gameplay as the Technical cannot be modified, however the player can convert a Technical into the Technical Custom in an Avenger or Mobile Operations Center vehicle workshop and create a similar appearance. Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the car's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = The Technical can only be converted into an Technical Custom, in an Avenger or Mobile Operations Center vehicle workshop, in the enhanced version of GTA Online only. These modifications cannot be applied to the regular Technical in regular gameplay. }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the car's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = The Technical can only be converted into an Technical Custom, in an Avenger or Mobile Operations Center vehicle workshop, in the enhanced version of GTA Online only. These modifications cannot be applied to the regular Technical in regular gameplay. }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the car's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = The Technical can only be converted into an Technical Custom, in an Avenger or Mobile Operations Center vehicle workshop, in the enhanced version of GTA Online only. These modifications cannot be applied to the regular Technical in regular gameplay. }} Technical-GTAO-front-MovingTarget1.png|'Technical' variation 1 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Technical-GTAO-front-MovingTarget2.png|'Technical' variation 2 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Technical-GTAO-front-MovingTarget3.png|'Technical' variation 3 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Heists *The Technical appears in the Series A heist setup mission Series A - Weed, where the Lookout team must use to escort the two Bensons from Ballas members. *The Technical reappears in the heist finale, Series A Funding, again to escort the two Mules from all the gangs that the crew had ripped off in the other set-up jobs (the frat boys, the Vagos, The Lost MC, the Ballas and the O'Neil brothers). ;Freemode Events *May appear in one of three different modified variations as a random vehicle in the Freemode Event Moving Target. ;Adversary Modes *Extraction *Motor Wars *Occupy ;Casino Work *Appears in the "Department of Defense" Casino Work, where two are used by the enemy heist crew. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $950,000 only after unlocking it by completing Series A Funding, and will be available through Pegasus Lifestyle Management. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $1,263,500. **In the enhanced version, the player can convert a Technical into an Technical Custom by upgrading it in a vehicle workshop from a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. It will then be converted into a Personal Vehicle and can be stored in any garage. Trivia General *A is an improvised fighting vehicle consisting of a weapon mounted to a civilian vehicle, regularly used by non/para-military armed forces. **In real life, the Toyota Hilux, the main inspiration of the Rebel and the Technical, is often modified to be a technical and is used in armed conflict, usually by rebellion factions. In addition, the DShK, which its msin gun is based on, is one of the machine guns commonly employed in these vehicles. *The Technical's appearance in the Heists Update may be influenced by the film franchise "Rambo", similar to the Valkyrie and Savage, as their real life counterparts also appear in the same part of the movie. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, the Technical now has bulletproof tires by default, like the Armoured Kuruma and Insurgent, making it much more viable than previously. *Although the Technical may come in several colours during Series A Funding, any Technical purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry will always be white. *Oddly, despite having two exhaust manifolds each holding 4 pipes (V8), the main exhaust pipe only connects to one of the exhaust manifolds, before splitting into a twin-exhaust tip via an exhaust muffler. This is likely a developer oversight. See Also *Rebel - Standard, clean version of the Technical. *Rusty Rebel - Standard version of the Technical. *Insurgent Pick-Up - A land-based armed vehicle also featured in the same DLC. *Technical Aqua - an amphibious variant introduced in Import/Export update. *Technical Custom - A customizable variant introduced in Gunrunning update. *Caracara - A weaponized 6x6 off-road vehicle introduced in Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. References Navigation }}es:Technical pl:Technical hu:Technical Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online